CRIKEY!
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: COMPLETE It's going to be NS but they're going to have to get over some obstacles first - like babysitting Lindsey and friend and working up the courage to reveal true feelings :)
1. The Crocodile Hunter impersonator

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them :o( why can't I just have George Eads :oP I'd be a happy girl then!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me again why we're here." Nick Stokes questioned as he stepped out of the passenger side of the dark Denali wincing at the bright lights coming from the building.  
  
"One of the handlers noticed a hand in the inclosure." Sara replied shutting the drivers' side door.  
  
"So what some idiot thinks he's a pro and jumps in but ends up as dinner instead?"  
  
"It looks that way. Come on Grissom's waiting for us." She said as they got their kits out and made their way towards the entrance.  
  
"So do you think any of these guys are like that one guy on TV?" Nick questioned.  
  
"You do watch too much TV Stokes." Sara smirked.  
  
"Crikey mate. This sheilas a fighter." Nick yelled doing his best impression pretending his kit was the crocodile. Sara chuckled and shook her head in response.  
  
"Hey that was a good impression of Steve Irwin!" He explained following her inside still protesting about how good his impression was and trying off more of the sayings he'd learnt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I hear you guys got a hand on your case." Greg chuckled at his own little joke as he caught up with the pair as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"That was lame man." Nick responded.  
  
"This coming from a man who wanted to pretend he was Steve Irwin all night."  
  
"Nick, you didn't!" Greg laughed.  
  
"Hey man that guys cool – all that crazy stuff he does!" Nick tried to defend his viewing habits much to the amusement of Greg and Sara. "You two are mean!" He pouted walking into the break room in search of coffee.  
  
"Nick you look a little tired. Did your latest girl give you a big work out you dog?" Greg playfully hit Nick. Nick looked at Sara briefly noticing her interest and something else, which he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"Greg man how many times have I told you I don't get with a new girl every night."  
  
"Sure, sure whatever you want us to believe you lucky dog you." Greg responded before pouring himself some coffee and leaving the break room to return to his 'lair'. Nick shook his head and looked at Sara.  
  
"I swear if it weren't for Greg I wouldn't have the reputation of a ladies man. I just don't think he wants to believe I've settled down." He sighed. "So are you coming out to breakfast after shift?"  
  
"I don't know crocodile boy – I have some errands I need to run."  
  
"Sara! You've got to come! You can run your errands later, you hardly ever come out with us anymore!" He pouted. She laughed at his attempt to convince her.  
  
"Well I might be able to make an exception for you this time since you're so cute." She grinned and winked.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" He winked back at her playing along with the playful flirty banter. She was about to respond when Warrick entered with a flustered looking Cath behind him.  
  
"You alright Cath?" Nick asked concerned.  
  
"No." She snapped then immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry Nick it's just that my sister can't look after Lindsey tomorrow night and the usual baby sitter is busy. And I really need to work." She sighed.  
  
"I could look after her." Sara piped up surprising everyone.  
  
"Uh no offence Sara but have you ever looked after two ten year olds?"  
  
"Two? I thought it was just Lindsey!" Sara shuddered slightly.  
  
"That's the part I forgot to mention. Her friend is staying over and it's been organised for a week – I don't want to disappoint her." Cath sighed again.  
  
"I could help Sara out." Nick suggested. "I mean I've looked after my nieces and nephews numerous times before and I have the night off too. We could take them to a movie – it could be fun." He grinned.  
  
"Is this your way of asking Sara on a date man?" Warrick had stood back observing the discussion until now. "You know take two poor little innocent ten year olds to a movie so you and Sara can get it on in the back row." Cath smirked and Sara flushed a dark red before panicking and leaving the room.  
  
"You're a corrupt man Warrick Brown." Nick shook his head. "I'd never get it on in the back row with Lindsey there – I wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Cath. OUCH!" He pouted as Catherine hit him. "You better be nice to me if you want me to look after the girls."  
  
"Alright thanks Nick. Can I drop them around before shift?"  
  
"Yeah drop them round. I'll go and find Sara and tell her what's happening. I think you really embarrassed her man." He said looking seriously at Warrick.  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry. I'll apologise to her when I next see her but right now we need to go and get our results from Greg." He said sincerely before he and Cath left the break room to find Greg. Nick sighed to himself, bracing himself for talking to Sara.  
  
He found her in the break room staring intently at the floor.  
  
"Hey." He said taking a seat next to her on the bench.  
  
"Hey, sorry I walked out of there it was uh..."  
  
"Awkward?" Nick offered.  
  
"Embarrassing too." She responded still looking at the floor.  
  
"War said he was sorry and that he'll apologise later." She smiled weakly. "Hey, Sar what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. So does Cath want us to look after Lindsey and her friend?"  
  
"Yeah she's going to drop her over before shift at my place."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Looking forward to getting terrorised by two ten year olds?" Nick queried.  
  
"I don't know. We get to see a movie. It won't be that bad if they get into too much trouble you can always do your Steve Irwin impersonation. I'm sure that'll give them something to laugh at."  
  
"And Miss Sara Sidle has found her sense of humour." Nick grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulder and earning a smile from Sara. "Come on we better go and check up with Grissom and then Miss Sidle I believe you promised that you would come to breakfast with all of us."  
  
"Fine." She relented standing up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So so so. My third story *grins* hehe thank you to everyone that has reviewed *feeling the love* :o) should I continue with this one? Feel free to be totally honest cause if it stinks I will stop hehe any review is welcome I can take anything! BRING IT ON *grins* Thought I'd impart a little Aussieness on you all :) it will get to N/S :) I have waaaay too much spare time on my hands at the moment! 


	2. Please tell me you don't own this

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own them :o(  
  
Just a little side note before I start :o) thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! I was really surprised by how nice they all were hehe *grins* ok for the record I know my spelling is going to be weird to most of you cause I'm from Australia and we use British English not US English so when I spell words such as terrorised that is actually how we spell them here :o) sorry if this annoys anyone but this is how I spell and my Word is set to that English too so even if I want to use US English words it corrects them :o) oh and just cause I want to I will say Mom instead of Mum because well I don't' know why...hehe anyway without further ado here is the next instalment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I hear you two are looking after Lindsey tonight." Greg stated at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah we sure are man. It's going to be fun!" Nick grinned.  
  
"Sara you're going to have three ten year olds to look after are you sure you're going to be able to cope?" Warrick chuckled and Sara smiled at him.  
  
"Hey! Are you implying I'm a ten year old War!" Nick scowled.  
  
"If the shoe fits." He countered.  
  
"Children, children the waitress wants out orders." Grissom chided breaking out of his conversation with Greg about super-antibodies breaking the cell barrier. They all placed their orders and continued chatting and bickering throughout the mean and until the bill came.  
  
"So Sara, Nick. I'll drop Lindsey and her friend around before shift at your place Nick. Is that still alright?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine Cath." Nick answered.  
  
"Thank you too so much for doing this, you've no idea how much stress it was putting me under."  
  
"It's fine – I sort of picked up on the stress when you nearly bit my head of earlier in the break room." Nick chuckled. Everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Nick walked with Sara to her Denali.  
  
"So you sure you're up to this Sar, it's going to be full on."  
  
"I know I have to look after three ten year olds in one night." She shuddered.  
  
"Hey, I'm well behaved so long as I get my popcorn and soda at the movies." Nick grinned.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. So what time do you want me to come over?" She couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Um five? That way we can prepare ourselves together for the onslaught."  
  
"Alright." She yawned.  
  
"Go home and sleep." He gently chided before pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"That you will. Bye Nick." She said opening her door and climbing in. He watched her drive away sighing to himself. He really needed to admit his feelings to her – hell he needed to accept them himself first. He headed to his Denali checking his watch. If he rushed home he'd be able to catch some of The Crocodile Hunter on TV.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara walked up to Nick's townhouse door at five minutes to five. She knocked three times.  
  
"Just a second!" She heard Nick call. She was rewarded with the door opening a few moments later with Nick standing there in only jeans – his hair and body still wet from the shower. "Sorry I was just getting dressed." He greeted a bit of colour entering his face.  
  
"No sorry it's my fault I'm early." She replied trying not to stare at his toned stomach that was looking incredible with the water droplets running down.  
  
"Come in I'm just going to put a shirt on." He ushered her in and promptly left to head down to his bedroom to find a shirt. Sara looked around his place. She'd been here plenty of times before and she loved his place. It had a real homely feel and it really reflected Nick. The television caught her attention as the opening credits of the movie it was on played. She couldn't control herself as "The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course" flashed up. Nick walked out of his room to find Sara nearly in tears from laughing on the couch.  
  
"Uh what's so funny Sar?" He questioned not catching what was playing on the TV.  
  
"Please tell me this movie is on cable and you happened to be watching something earlier." She managed to get out in between sporadic fits of laughter. Nick finally looked at was on the TV and found himself unable to contain his laughter either.  
  
"Hoo boy." He exclaimed as he finally calmed down. "And to answer your question I didn't realise this was on but now I'm going to make you watch it." He grinned.  
  
"No Nick! Please no! I put up with your impressions all shift please don't make me suffer the real thing."  
  
"Nope, we're going to watch this. I've wanted to see this since it came out. I can learn some new sayings too." He replied winking at Sara. Her head lay on his shoulder resting where it had ended up during their laughter. His had rested on her shoulder and they remained that way watching the movie both conscious of how good it felt to be that close to one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock at the dor just as the movie was ending.  
  
"You ready?" Nick queried looking at Sara.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She looked a little petrified.  
  
"You'll be fine." He grinned kissing her forehead and standing up to get the door. A blonde flash greeted him wrapping around his leg.  
  
"Uncle Nick!" Lindsey squealed.  
  
"Hey Linds." He said crouching down to give the girl a hug.  
  
"This is my bestest friend Hannah." Lindsey said pulling her friend towards him. She was about the same height as Lindsey but she had brown hair and brown eyes that reminded him of Sara's.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hannah. I'm Nick." He said shaking the little girls hand much to her amusement.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Nick." She grinned before looking at Lindsey and grinning more. Nick stood up and looked at an amused Cath before turning his attention back to the girls.  
  
"Hey why don't you go and introduce Hannah and Sara Linds." He suggested.  
  
"Ok Uncle Nicky. Bye Mommy." She said giving Cath a quick hug and a kiss before running inside with Hannah close behind. Cath and Nick smiled at each other as they heard Sara talking to the girls.  
  
"Thanks again for doing this Nick."  
  
"Hey it's fine Cath, Lindsey is always fun to look after and I'm sure Hannah will be too."  
  
"Ok. Looks like you've got yourself another admirer." She grinned.  
  
"Pardon?" Nick said looking totally confused.  
  
"All Lindsey could talk about on the way over to Hannah was about 'how hot Uncle Nick is' and I think Hannah agrees by the way she smiled at Lindsey." Nick laughed and shook his head at Catherine. "If there are any problems Nick just call me. Lindsey has the money for the movies in her backpack." Cath said as she handed over a pink Barbie bag and a 'Finding Nemo' one.  
  
"I don't think pink's my colour." Nick said taking the two bags. "The movies on me Cath. It was my idea. Besides I get to take out three beautiful ladies." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks Nick. Have fun and tell Sara I said thanks. I'll see you at about 7 but if that changes I'll call you."  
  
"Ok have a good night." He called shutting the door before walking into the living room where Sara sat with one girl either side of her watching 'Sponge Bob Square pants'. Sara looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Nice bags Nick." She smirked. He grinned and set the two bags down.  
  
"So are you ladies ready to go to the movies?"  
  
"YEAH!" Hannah and Lindsey squealed.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Sara asked praying it was something that looked ok.  
  
"Home On The Range!" The girls chorused. Nick and Sara both chuckled.  
  
"Ok well we better turn the TV off and get going or your Mom will kill me Linds for keep you out too late."  
  
"She wouldn't kill you Uncle Nick. I wouldn't let her." Lindsey said wrapping her arms around Nick.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Willows." He grinned hugging her back. "Come on you two grab you coats." He said looking at Sara and Hannah who sat on the couch grinning at Nick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's chapter two :) hehe well let me know what you think – if you want me to continue the next chapter will include the car trip to the movies, dinner and of course 'Home On The Range' with some interesting after movie activities. Oh and things will start to happen between Nick and Sara ...ooo *grins* Thanks again to everyone that review, made me really happy :) 


	3. Dinner and a McDonalds toy

DISCLAIMER: Yeah so I still don't own anything CSI related *tear*  
  
OK before I write this I just need to tell you all a little story. :oP ok so my boyfriend and I were talking today (he's from America :) hehe but he's been living here a year and a bit) but I digress. Anyway we were talking and he told me he hadn't been to Australia Zoo yet so I thought...being the nice person I am that I would take him down there. So we drive the fifteen minutes and then take twenty minutes to find a park among the tourist buses, pay the entrance fee (that seems to have tripled since I last went there) and enter the now expanded zoo. Deciding he needed the full experience we go to watch the feeding and lo and behold Steve is doing the actual feeding (we've just come off school holidays so he's back for the moment)...I was sitting there laughing to myself the whole show. Haha sorry I just needed to share that with you all :) well without further ado here's the third instalment. ENJOY :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple of minutes Nick and Sara managed to get themselves and the two girls in Nick's Denali. He started the car and headed towards the movie theatre.  
  
"Icky Uncle Nick what's this music?!" Lindsey exclaimed from the backseat as country music played lightly from the speakers. Sara laughed and smirked at Nick, glad that she wasn't the only one that seemed to dislike Nick's choice of music.  
  
"Well I'm sorry my choice of music doesn't meet your standards Miss Willows." He said looking in the review mirror at her. "Would you like Sara to change it?"  
  
"Yes please!" Hannah answered far too quickly.  
  
"It doesn't meet with your standard either Miss Hannah?! I'm offended, please Sara tell me you at least like it?"  
  
"Sorry Nick but I'm with the girls on this." She said quickly changing the radio to a 'pop' channel, which everyone apart from Nick seemed to like.  
  
"Sara are you and Uncle Nick dating?" Lindsey asked as the song they were singing to ended. Sara looked at Nick and immediately flushed a dark red.  
  
"Um no Linds we aren't."  
  
"Oh. Mom said you really liked each other though." She said thoughtfully. Nick looked at Sara thoroughly amused and interested in how Sara would respond. She glared at him she was hoping that he would at least help her out.  
  
"I do really like Nick but we're not going out Lindsey. When did your Mom say this?"  
  
"When Uncle Warrick was over for breakfast. They were talking about how you and Uncle Nick had been flirting since you got here and that you needed to just come out and admit your feelings to each other." She replied innocently. Sara just shook her head.  
  
"Well Mom and Uncle Warrick need to mind their own business." She muttered to herself but Nick heard it and grinned. He looked over at her before taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him quickly a hint of colour still on her cheeks and gave him a weak smile. Lindsey and Hannah and evidently lost interest in this conversation for the time being and were singing along with the Britney Spears song that was playing on the radio. Sara wanted nothing more then the seat to swallow her up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok girls it looks like the next screening of 'Home on The Range' is in an hour. Do you want to go and get some dinner?" Sara questioned. It'd taken her the rest of the drive to calm down and get over her embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah! Can I get a Happy Meal?" Lindsey questioned.  
  
"Oo me too! Can I get a Happy Meal too?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Me three, me three!" Nick said looking at Sara with a childish grin on his face. Sara just shook her head at him and grinned.  
  
"You're silly Nick." Hannah grinned.  
  
"I agree with Hannah." Sara laughed.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Nick you're stupid." Added Lindsey. Nick pouted. Which just spouted more laughter from the three girls.  
  
"Come on you evil ladies, let's go and eat." He said walking towards the food court with Lindsey and Hannah running after him. Sara grinned, he was good with kids she thought, and he'd be an excellent father. Whoa where'd that come from she chided herself and walked to catch up to the three. By the time she caught up with them they were in the queue at McDonalds.  
  
"There you are!" Nick grinned calling her up to where they were. "We thought you'd run off and left us."  
  
"It did cross my mind." She said to Nick. He simply gave her a caring smile.  
  
"So what do you want for dinner? Do you want a salad?" He asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice thanks." They moved up to the counter and Nick talked to the lady.  
  
"Ok can we have one salad, medium fries and a medium coke." He ordered for Sara grinning at her while he added the fries and coke to her order. "And a Medium Big Mac meal and I think that's it." He said winking at Sara.  
  
"UNCLE NICK! You forgot our Happy Meals!" Lindsey exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god I did!" He cried whilst grinning at the lady. "Can I have two Happy Meals as well." The lady shook her head and gave Sara a smile before going off to get their orders. Nick waited for their order while Sara took the girls to find a table.  
  
"Yay!" Lindsey exclaimed as Nick approached with their food. "I'm starving!" She added.  
  
"Glad I can be helpful." He grinned sitting the two Happy Meals in front of the girls. He then set Sara's meal in front of her.  
  
"Thanks Nick." She smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." He winked at her before glancing over at the girls who were eagerly opening their toys. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered causing Sara to look at him questioningly. The next sound instantly drew her attention to the girls and she knew exactly what Nick was muttering about.  
  
"Crikey!" The toy of Steve Irwin holding a crocodile exclaimed. Hannah and Lindsey looked thrilled at the toy and kept playing with them so they continued to exclaim 'Crikey'. Sara looked and Nick and began giggling which Nick found infectious and soon the pair of them were once again in an uncontrollable bout of laughter. Lindsey and Hannah just looked at the laughing pair not sure about what was so funny. When they finally calmed down Lindsey decided to find out.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Hoo boy, nothing Lindsey just a joke from work." Nick quickly explained. "How about I look after your toys for you so you can eat your meals and we can make the movie." He stated deciding that if he had to listen the toy he would break down again. They agreed and handed over the toys leaving them to eat the rest of the meal in peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, can I please have two adults and two children to 'Home on The Range'" Nick said to the ticket sales girl and handed over a fifty-dollar bill.  
  
"Sure." She replied clearly checking Nick out, whose focus was on the girls who were close to knocking over a display.  
  
"Lindsey, Hannah get away from there." He said running over to where they were, leaving Sara at the ticket office. She smiled meekly at the girl.  
  
"Here you go, cinema 2. There are your tickets and the change. You're husbands good with your kids." Sara opened her mouth to protest but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. She walked over to where Nick and the girls were waiting and they made their way into the cinema.  
  
"I want to sit next to Hannah and Sara." Lindsey decided as they finally settled on a row to sit in.  
  
"Alright well you go in first Hannah and then Linds, Sara and me." Nick instructed as the lights began to dim. They finally got everyone seated and happy as the first preview began to play. As the beginning credits began Nick cautiously took Sara's hand in his hoping it wouldn't freak her out. She looked at him and grinned giving his had a squeeze before they both turned their attention back to watch the movie, both with goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo." Lindsey and Hannah sang as they exited the movies. Nick and Sara walked out behind them still holding hands.  
  
"I think they liked the movie." Sara grinned.  
  
"Yeah, they seemed to have memorised that one line of one of the songs." He smiled back.  
  
"Uncle Nick!" Lindsey called from where her and Hannah and stopped. She was pointing into the Build-A-Bear. "Can we go in?" She questioned with a pleading look on her face. Nick looked at Sara questioningly and she was about to answer when her cell phone rang.  
  
"You take them in. It's my dad." She said looking at her phone.  
  
"Ok come on you two lets go look." He said walking to where the girls stood grinning.  
  
"You know what Uncle Nick you should build Sara a bear." Lindsey said as they looked around.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause then she could have something to remember you by. You could dress it in cowboy clothes and it could be to remind her of you."  
  
"I uh."  
  
"Pleeeaaaaaaasssssse!" The girls begged.  
  
"Alright but you guys have to help me build it." He relented.  
  
"OK! The horse you've got to build the horse!" Hannah exclaimed. Nick shook his head and picked up the horse.  
  
"You should put the 'I love you' sound Uncle Nick." Lindsey decided.  
  
"I don't think Sara would like that, come on."  
  
"So did you live on a ranch like that Nick?" Hannah asked as they watched the man fill the horse.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"WOW!" The girls exclaimed and began peppering him with questions as they dressed the horse and made their way to print off it's birth certificate.  
  
"Uncle Nick you have to go away while we name him." The girls said after whispering conspiratorially. He looked at them concerned for a minute before relenting and walked over to the counter to pay for it. The man put the horse into a box and added the birth certificate that Lindsey and Hannah and finished.  
  
"What did you name it?" He questioned warily.  
  
"It's a surprise." Hannah grinned. HE took the box and they made their way out to where Sara was still talking on the phone. She raised an eyebrow at the box and looked at Nick who simply shook his head and smirked.  
  
"Listen Mom I have to go. Yes I promise I'll call you tomorrow. Love you too, Bye." She hung up sighing. "So what did you build?" She questioned.  
  
"It's for you." Nick said handing the box over. She looked at him fleetingly before opening the box and pulled out the cowboy dressed horse.  
  
"It's to remind you of Uncle Nick when you're not together." Lindsey said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Sara blushed slightly and pulled out the birth certificate and laughed at the name.  
  
"What?" Nick asked worrying what name the girls and put on.  
  
"Nicky Stud?" She laughed looking at Nick who had a pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
"I uh didn't name it." He stuttered much to the amusement of everyone else.  
  
"Thanks, I love it." She grinned hugging the two girls and then giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. The girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Nick looked at them cautiously.  
  
"Come on you two, we need to get you home to bed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa boy that was a pretty long chapter! It was a pretty boring one to sorry! :) I promise the next one...if you want it that is will be entertaining and there will be a lot of Nick and Sara to satisfy everyone *grins* Thanks to everyone that reviewed...it means a lot to me :) The song that Lindsey and Hannah were singing was "Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" – Randy Quaid from the movie. I love Build-A-Bear I went to one when I was in Vegas hehe and built one so fun! Actually Vegas is just fun! Anyway I'll stop rambling...once more! Please review :) 


	4. Nick Irwin

DISCLAIMER: This is getting somewhat repetitive :oP still don't own them thought and that sucks! *grins*  
  
Wow I have no interesting story to start this chapter with :o\ I'm still reeling from having to watch Steve in show for forty minutes (for those of you who are wondering why I dislike him I spent three months in America and got asked way too many times to count if I wrestle crocodiles etc. it got to the point where I just said I did because that was easier then trying to get people to believe that not everyone does that *sigh*). Had stupid repeats of CSI last night ...but it was a good episode at least and I got an idea for a story...who knows I may write :oP but there's a behind the scenes CSI thing on Thursday night so I'm somewhat excited about that *grins* a big big big big big big big big BIG thank you to everyone that has reviewed *hugs* it's been so fun reading them hehe well I'll shut up ...I do need to control my ramblings!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four of them made their way to the Denali and climbed in. Lindsey and Hannah were both asleep before they had left the car park.  
  
"Thanks for the horse Nick." Sara yawned but covered it with a grin.  
  
"Hey no problem, you survived two ten year olds – you deserve it."  
  
"Mm that was fun." She replied her eyes heavy.  
  
"Yeah it was. Listen do you um...I mean would you like to come to the movies with me again, another time like..." He paused for a moment and looked at Sara who was fast asleep. "Like a date." He finished sighing.  
  
"Way to go Stokes." He chided himself. "You work up the courage and she falls asleep." He muttered as he continued the drive back to his townhouse with three sleeping passengers.  
  
He pulled up in his usual park out the front and ran up to unlock his front door. He also ran inside and quickly turned down the sheets on the bed in the spare room before returning to the car. Pulling a sleeping Hannah out first he carefully carried her to the bed and lay her down before returning to get Lindsey. He'd hoped that Sara might have woken up but she slept on. Skilfully opening the door she was leaning against he scooped her up surprised by how light she was and carried her back into his bedroom and pulled the comforter over her before going back to the Denali once more to get bags, boxes, jackets and to lock it. As he placed everything down and locked the door an idea sprang into his head causing a smile to form on his face. Quietly going back into his room he placed the stuffed horse under Sara's arm grinning as she pulled it closer to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sara woke up a few hours later she was disorientated to say the least. She looked around and realised she was in Nick's room and grinned as she noticed the toy in her arms. Pulling herself out of the bed she opened the door and made her way out to eh lounge room where the TV was playing softly.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty." Nick smiled finally noticing her standing there.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I fell asleep." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You obviously needed some sleep." He motioned her over to the couch and held up the blanket he was sitting under.  
  
"Thanks." She grinned sitting down and huddling under it. "What are you watching?" She questioned still trying to fully wake up.  
  
"Cool Hand Luke." He replied taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Paul Newman classic." She grinned. "This is more the sort of movie I'd picture you to watch."  
  
"Well I'm watching it." He grinned back at her. "Want one?" He said pointing to the beer.  
  
"Yeah I will thanks." She replied after thinking for a brief moment. Nick got up and walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a new beer for himself and one for Sara. He handed her one and placed his on the table before he sat down.  
  
"CRIKEY!" Nick jumped in the air before realising it was girls Happy Meal toy that was still in his pocket. Sara sat there trying to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Where you keeping those to play with after we left Nick." She said in between her laughter.  
  
"I honestly forgot they were in my pocket." He said putting them on the table.  
  
"Sure you did." She winked.  
  
"That's it you're asking for it." He said as he pinned Sara down and began tickling her. She squealed in response trying to get free. "Crikey mate I've got me a feisty one here." He said continuing his assault. "She's putting up a good fight, rolling around." The fell from the couch to the floor and Nick was now straddling Sara still tickling her holding her hands above her head with one of his own.  
  
"Ain't she a beauty folks?"  
  
"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Sara panted and was glad when Nick finally stopped put still had her pinned down. "You're mean." She pouted.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who started this! Admit I didn't keep those toys to play with."  
  
"No." Sara replied simply.  
  
"Come on or I'm going to start tickling you again." He said with mischief in his eye.  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't give you the chance." He tickled her again and she began giggling again.  
  
"Ok, ok! You didn't keep the toys to play with! You didn't keep them!" She squealed in between giggles. Nick stopped and looked at her triumphantly.  
  
"I just got Sara Sidle to admit she was wrong!" He grinned.  
  
"Don't get used to it Stokes." She smirked.  
  
"Big talker hey? Don't forget the position you're in." He countered grinning. It was now that the pair did realise the proximity of each other and they both looked at each other awkwardly. Before Nick knew what he was doing he leant down and brushed her lips with his own lightly, pulling back to gauge her reactions he noticed her eyes had fluttered closed. He leant back down and was about to kiss her again when they heard a scream from the spare room. Sara's eyes flashed open and concern immediately flooded into them. Nick jumped up, helping Sara up before they both ran to where the girls where sleeping.  
  
"What's the matter?" Nick asked as he and Sara flew through the bedroom door to find Lindsey and Hannah standing on the bed screaming.  
  
"There was a spider on my face!" Hannah screamed.  
  
"Alright how about I lift you off the bed and you go into the lounge room with Sara and I'll find the spider.  
  
"Ok." They replied finally calming down. Nick walked over and the two girls clung to him and he carried them to the door and put them down next to where Sara stood. They immediately ran into the lounge room. Sara smirked at Nick.  
  
"Now you get to try out your skills Nick Irwin: Crocodile Hunter." She chuckled before leaving Nick to find the spider.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He emerged triumphantly about ten minutes carrying the spider on a magazine. He unlocked the front door and flipped it outside before returning back inside with a grin on his face.  
  
"The room is all clear."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Nick." Lindsey said from where she was seated on the couch next to Hannah watching 'The Little Mermaid'.  
  
"So how about you two get dressed into your pyjamas and then you can watch the rest of this movie." Sara said emerging from the kitchen. The two girls nodded and ran to get into their pyjamas so they could watch the rest of the movie. "Do you girls want some warm milk?" She called after them.  
  
"Yes please!" Came the muffled reply from in the bedroom. Sara grinned awkwardly at Nick before going back into the kitchen. He watched her retreating form grinning before turning his attention back to the girls who had surfaced from the bedroom and were back on the couch watching the movie.  
  
Sara was carefully watching the milk in the microwave when she felt Nick's hands slide around her waist.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver unconsciously.  
  
"Yeah." She replied quietly. Not sure what Nick was going to say, worried he was going to admit that it was a mistake. Her fear was eradicated a moment later when Nick turned her around and his lips planted a quick kiss that was laced with promise. He pulled away and looked and Sara with a goofy grin.  
  
"I better check on the girls." He said winking at her and leaving her to watch his find rear leave the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hooboy another chapter down :) well in any case I hope you enjoy it. Oh I had to add in 'The Little Mermaid' cause I just looove that movie! ... for now I'm off to bed. 


	5. An interrogation over breakfast

DISCLAIMER: Don' I wish I owned them :( or created the characters and CSI cause then I'd be a rich girl!  
  
Ok just quickly for any of you who would actually think about trying to play golf after drinking I'd like to give you a friendly word of advice that it makes that game about a million times harder then it already is (don't ask me how I know this *grins*) save the drinking for *AFTER* the game. Ok if this chapter makes no sense I apologise because I have *the* worst headache in the world...but I'll try and make this chapter as enjoyable as I possible can. Big enormous thanks to everyone that has review thus far *hugz*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sara made her way back out the lounge room she found Nick in his recliner and the two girls on the couch huddled under the blanket watching the movie intently. Nick looked up at her and grinned as she entered with two cups of warm milk and watched her every move as she set them down on the table and then took at seat at the end of the couch next to Hannah. She happened to glance over at Nick and caught him still staring at her; she blushed slightly and grinned back at him.  
  
About twenty minutes into the movie both girls were once again in a deep sleep. This caused something to stir in Sara's stomach, as she knew that the talk with Nick would be occurring soon and she wasn't completely sure what to expect. Nick was now so wrapped up in the movie he hadn't noticed that the girls were asleep. Sara got up carefully and walked over to where Nick was.  
  
"Nick, I think we should put the girls to bed." She whispered in his ear causing him to jump. "You liking this movie?" She grinned at him.  
  
"Just trying to stop my mind from wondering to thoughts of you." He whispered back causing her to blush. He glanced over at the sleeping girls. "I'll take them in."  
  
Standing up from his recliner he carefully picked up Lindsey and carried her into the room where he lay her on the bed before returning to the lounge to get the sleeping Hannah. He pulled the blanket over them and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
"So Miss Sidle I believe we got interrupted before." Nick stated as he plopped onto the couch next to where Sara had sat.  
  
"Really?" She responded coyly.  
  
"Listen I, um I really like you Sara." He stuttered trying to find the correct words.  
  
"I really like you Nick." She responded grinning.  
  
"You're not helping." He signed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sara replied trying to contain her smile.  
  
"Do you want to uh go on a date with me?"  
  
"I'd really like that Nick." She said sincerely finally letting a smile grace her face.  
  
"Phfew you've no idea how long I've wanted to ask you that and get that response."  
  
"Oh really? Just how long?"  
  
"Oh about as long as you've been in Vegas." He grinned. "I'm a slow starter." He said before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. They broke apart a moment later.  
  
"That doesn't seem too slow." She grinned back before leaning in and kissing him once more both revelling in how great it felt and how right it felt to be kissing each other. They shared a few more kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"See I told you they liked each other." Lindsey whispered to Hannah as they stood staring at Nick and Sara who were still asleep on the couch. During the night Sara had ended up on top of Nick and his arms held her close.  
  
"Yeah your Mom was right." She whispered back.  
  
"She's going to be excited when I tell her about this." Lindsey grinned at her friend as they both thought about the gossip they could start. It was about this time that Sara began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted with the two girls staring at her intently. For a moment she forgot why they were here but as she became fully conscious she remembered and also noticed the position that Nick and her were in.  
  
"Good morning girls." She grinned slipping herself out of Nick's embrace.  
  
"Morning Sara." They grinned.  
  
"Um so do yo two want to help me make some chocolate chip pancakes?" Thinking that Nick might like some extra sleep.  
  
"Yeah!" Hannah agreed, Lindsey simply nodded her consent. Sara ushered the girls into the kitchen and began looking for ingredients in Nick's cupboard.  
  
"So did you two sleep well?" She questioned as she placed the last ingredient on the counter and pulled out a bowl.  
  
"Yes thank you." Lindsey smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She countered causing a faint blush to creep its way onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah I did thanks Lindsey. So who wants to add the ingredients and who wants to mix?" Sara questioned trying to get the conversation onto anything other then the sleeping arrangements. The girls bickered amongst themselves before finally settling on Lindsey adding the ingredients and Hannah doing the mixing. After the batter was made Sara managed to get the girls seated at the counter each with a glass of milk leaving her to make the pancakes.  
  
The girls were on their second pancake by the time Nick finally awoke.  
  
"I hope you girls left me some." He said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen. "Mm they smell good, I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry Uncle Nick!" Lindsey smiled.  
  
"Well I'm a growing boy I need some!"  
  
"You're not a boy Uncle Nick." Lindsey giggled Nick feigned hurt.  
  
"Are you calling me old Miss Willows?"  
  
"No." She managed to get out in between her giggles, which seemed to have spread to Hannah as well.  
  
"Well good because if you were I'd have to kick you out of my house." He said sticking his tongue out at the giggling pair.  
  
"You seem to be acting like a little boy to me." Sara grinned handing him a plate with two pancakes on it and a folk, which he accepted.  
  
"Good morning." He said grinning at her. "Sleep well?" He queried as he sat down at the counter with the girls who were chatting about something or other.  
  
"Yeah I did thanks." She flashed a toothy smile. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"I won't say no to coffee." She poured him a cup and set it down in front of him.  
  
"Hannah and I think you two should get married." Lindsey stated just as Nick took a sip of his coffee that ended up on the counter and him spluttering as he tried to stop coughing. Sara just stood their silent looking at the girls. "And you should have a baby so that I have someone to play with when you have work get togethers." This cause a whole new wave of coughing for Nick who thinking that it was safe had stupidly taken another sip of coffee. Sara shook her head at Nick and handed him a cloth to clean up his mess. He nodded his thanks not sure he was capable of speech at the present moment. They looked at each other unsure of how to answer the question. Nick bravely decided to approach the topic.  
  
"Um girls people see each other for a long time before they get married and have children, it doesn't just happen over night."  
  
"But you guys have seen each other a lot, you work together and you do things together and you sleep together." She grinned. Sara looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow interested in how he was going to answer to that.  
  
"It's not that simple." He managed to get out looking to Sara for some kind of support but all he got was a grin. "How about you two go and watch TV?" He rationalised that if this worked they might not have to answer anymore questions in the thirty minutes until Cath was due to arrive. The girls didn't have to be told twice, they ran into the lounge and Sara and Nick could hear Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
"You know you could have helped Miss Sidle." Nick said standing up and walking to where so stood leaning against the counter.  
  
"Now why would I have wanted to do that? It was too much fun watching you try to explain. Besides you're cute when you're flustered." She grinned.  
  
"I prefer to be called handsome thank you very much." He replied striking a pose, which only succeeded in making her laugh. "So can I get a good morning kiss?" He asked moving closer to her.  
  
"Oo I don't know." She replied wondering if this man had any idea what he did to her when he was this close.  
  
"Are you going to be difficult again?" Nick questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"No." She stated smiling. "Because I really want a good morning kiss too."  
  
"Well in that case." He grinned leaning in and kissing her, increasing the passion from the kisses they had shared the night before. Sara pulled him closer to her and he braced himself against the counter pinning Sara. When they broke apart both trying to catch their breaths a small voice caused them to jump.  
  
"I thought you two weren't dating?" Hannah queried from where she and Lindsey stood. Nick and Sara looked at each other knowing they were really caught this time. "I thought only people that loved each other did that." She said innocently as the doorbell rang. Lindsey grinned.  
  
"Mom is going to love this." She said turning and running towards the door. Nick looked at Sara quickly before taking off after the girl.  
  
"Lindsey, no!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Busted! Hehe. Lalalala anyway hope you enjoyed that, sorry if you didn't – blame it on my present state :) *grins* pleaaase review ...really love reading people's comments :) they make my day! Right now though I need to get up because my foot is really numb :oP 


	6. I was meaning to tell you

DISCLAIMER: I still, even after five chapters don't own anything CSI related...other than the dvds and computer games :) *grins*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick made it to the door in time to hear Lindsey inform her Mom of what she'd witnessed.  
  
"And Uncle Nick and Sara were kissing in the kitchen!" She exclaimed. Catherine stared at Nick who offered a sheepish smile in return.  
  
"Hey Linds why don't you and Hannah go get your bags." Cath grinned as Sara and Hannah walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok Mom. Come on Hannah." Lindsey said walking into the spare room with Hannah closely behind to gather their belongings. Cath smirked at Sara and Nick.  
  
"Listen Cath, I can explain..." Nick began.  
  
"It's about time you two." She cut in.  
  
"Pardon?" Nick questioned unsure if he'd heard correctly. He noticed that Sara also had a confused look on her face.  
  
"I said it's about time. You've been killing us with all the sexual tension since Sara joined us. We were waiting to see how long it would take for the two of you to admit your feelings for one another." She grinned taking in the shocked expressions the pair had on their faces.  
  
"We um..." Nick tried to respond. "I guess we're just a little slow." He finished lamely.  
  
"No need to try and explain it Nick. It 's about time that's all I have to say on the matter."  
  
"So how was shift tonight?" Sara questioned as she realised that up until this moment she hadn't thought about work at all.  
  
"Long and tedious." Cath replied noting that the two girls had emerged with their backpacks on. "You two ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Lindsey replied. "Thank yo for taking us to the movies Sara and Uncle Nick." She added giving Sara a hug and then giving Nick one.  
  
"It was our pleasure." Nick grinned as he received a hug from Hannah who looked especially chuffed to be getting a hug.  
  
"See you at shift tonight Cath." Sara grinned waving goodbye.  
  
"Have fun you two." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"That leaves us a lot of things to do." Nick replied cheekily a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hit him for me Sara." She called before she got in her car. Nick shut the door and turned to face Sara with a grin on his face.  
  
"So now there are no interruptions in the forms of ten year old girls...." He trailed off looking at her with a glint in his eye.  
  
"What are you trying to imply Mr Stokes?" She questioned.  
  
"Well I was trying to subtly hint that we could make out now without interruptions." He grinned as the corners of her mouth began to curve upwards.  
  
"I don't know – I should probably head home and get a bit more sleep so I'm not too tired for shift." She said faking a yawn.  
  
"Funny." He said deadpanned. "Pity I'm standing in front of the door and there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave."  
  
"I really do need to go home and get a bit of sleep." He stared at her not believing what she was saying.  
  
"You can sleep here." He offered.  
  
"We both know if I'm going to stay here then sleeping will be right down the bottom of things we'd do."  
  
"I like your bottom." He grinned stepping closer to her.  
  
"And I like yours." She grinned. "But we both need sleep."  
  
"We just woke up." He countered.  
  
"But we didn't get much sleep."  
  
"I'm awake and I happen to know of something that will help you wake up." He smirked closing the remaining distance between them and capturing her soft lips with his own. She gasped in surprise at this, which allowed Nick's tongue the entrance it desired. Sara lost all rational thought; the only remaining thoughts were of how badly she wanted Nick at that moment. The frenzied removal of clothing followed leaving a trail as they made their way down the hall to Nick's room. Any lingering rational thoughts other than how good one another's body felt left as they fell onto the bed beginning a more thorough exploration of the new development between them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later and Sara began to wake. Taking not of the very naked Texan beside her and her similar state of dress, or undress. She grinned at the memory of his loving touch. As she watched him she noted his eyes flutter open sleepily and his arm tighten around her waist.  
  
"Hey." She grinned.  
  
"Hey sexy." He replied pulling her into a lazy kiss. When they broke apart Sara had an intriguing grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Nick questioned staring at her face.  
  
"I just remembered what I was going to tell you when I came over yesterday afternoon but got a little distracted by your uh desirable body." She finished.  
  
"Nice to know I can make you forget things." He winked. "So what was it your were going to tell me?" Nick queried his interests peaked.  
  
"My Aunt lives in Australia about ten minutes from Steve's zoo." She grinned.  
  
"Oh we are so going to visit." Nick replied rolling them over so he was pinning Sara to the bed. "I can show off my skills." He grinned before leaning down to kiss her once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lala :) and that is the end of this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and all that it meant a lot to me *grins* for now I am going to go and pop a few Tylenol and see if I can't get rid of my god awful ahh ...can I get away with simply saying I have a 'headache' *grins* it doesn't help that I seemed to have fought with something and have the biggest bump on my head *ouchy*! Hehe I'll shut up. ADIOS. 


End file.
